Perfect Afternoon
by Cielita
Summary: Rated due to love scene. After getting caught in the rain, our favorite couple enjoys the afternoon.


Perfect Afternoon  
  
Summary: Our favorite couple spends some quality time together after getting caught in the rain.  
  
The song "Take My Breath Away" is performed by Berlin.  
  
The thunderheads looming on the horizon covered the sky faster than Minerva predicted. She and Albus were on their daily walk when the vast blue sky clouded over and began to rumble in a matter of minutes. Albus made the comment that they should be getting back to the castle but before they could reach it, the same sky seemed to open up, and rain poured down onto the thirsty ground. Albus and Minerva covered their heads and ran, finally arriving in the castle soaking wet and laughing merrily. Albus drew himself to his full height and pulled his wife into his arms. He cupped her face in his hands and gently stroked her hair out of her face before kissing her soundly on the lips. Suddenly, a door appeared in the hallway, and headmaster and deputy headmistress knew that they had found their refuge.  
"Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame"  
Inside the Room of Requirement, they found towels with which to dry off, and a luxurious bed in which to rest and relax for the rest of the rainy Sunday afternoon. Minerva peeled her already heavy teaching robes from her shoulders and they dropped with a soggy sounding flop on the floor beside her hat. Albus did the same and joined Minerva across the room, gently folding his arms around her waist from behind and warmly nuzzling her neck. Minerva sighed and leaned her head over to accommodate him. As he kissed her, he slowly unbuttoned her blouse from the bottom buttons up, pulling it from her body with pinpoint precision. She shuddered a moment as the cooler air blew over her damp skin. Minerva's skirt pooled at her ankles next, and she turned in his arms, determined not to let him have all the fun.  
"Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away"  
Minerva pulled Albus' tunic up over his head, sending his spectacles to the floor. He summoned them back to his hand and barely got them back on his face before Minerva lost her patience and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He touched her and his mind reeled. His hands made contact with her skin and she whimpered softly. Albus pulled her toward the large, luxurious, four-poster bed and pushed her backwards to fall with him to the soft down comforter. Still locked in a kiss, Albus proceeded to finish undressing her and pressed himself against her. She gasped and then moaned, desperately trying to marshal her reaction to his skin against hers.  
"Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones"  
There had never been a doubt in Albus' mind that he was destined to marry Minerva. Her teenage years had transformed her from a girl into a lovely young lady and by the time she graduated, a beautiful woman that Albus couldn't stop thinking about and made every excuse to be near. Making her a prefect and then head girl had only been the highlights. He had lavished her with extra attention, devoted hours to extra tutoring and study, only to find that she herself was making as much of an effort to be with him. They had been separated for a few years as she completed auror training and then studied for her professorship, but when she returned, a keen bud of wisdom in her blue eyes, Albus knew the time was finally right.  
  
"Turning and returning  
To some secret place in time  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
My love  
Take my breath away"  
Minerva's increasing breath brought Albus back to the present. Her muscles were tightening, her heart was racing; it wouldn't be long now. He moved against her, moaning as she shifted her weight to accommodate him and clutched his back. Minerva never dreamed that Albus would return her love. She had been fond of him ever since her third year and she hadn't failed to notice that he was giving her more attention than her classmates. Flattered, she threw herself into her work at school. She drowned in his attention, his tutelage, his affection. She forgot her problems with her father, forgot the awful way that other boys stared at her, forgot the dirty looks that other girls gave her. She knew before she graduated from Hogwarts that she was in love. It was only a matter of patient study and time before she would be back in his arms again. When she returned to Hogwarts to teach, Albus wasted no time courting her. They were married less than five years later.  
"Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away"  
Mercy. Frenzied rhythm gave way to crying out to one another and finally to release and exhausted collapse. Weakness and dizziness overcoming them, Albus became dimly aware that they were hovering inches above the bed. Their combined energies sometimes created this effect. The first time it happened, Minerva panicked, and they fell with a soft thud to their bed. Albus smiled as he remembered it. He took advantage of this position to summon the covers back, and he and Minerva floated like autumn leaves to the surface of the bed. The fire in the fireplace flickered and crackled, lulling the two into a sated sleep.  
"Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away"  
  
Albus gently pulled Minerva atop of him and she cuddled into his arms, taking a deep breath of the warm air in the room before pulling the covers closer and kissing Albus' cheek. Albus' smile was rivaled only by the sun setting outside the window, visible now that the clouds had parted. All things considered, it had been a perfect afternoon.  
  
**Across the castle, in front of another fireplace**  
"How much do you think someone would pay for footage like this?" said a young man, sitting in an armchair before the fire.  
"Not sure. Depends on who we offer it to and whether or not we tell –them- we have it," said the other young man. This second fellow looked astonishingly like the first, sporting red hair, freckles, and a dashing smile. Each held a bottle of butterbeer in his hand, and they clinked them together as they continued to monitor the recording device that they had invented to record what they were seeing in the fire.  
"Yes, indeed, a perfect afternoon."  
  
**Fin** 


End file.
